princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Animal Style)
PrinceKodi's Animal Style of Labyrinth II Cast * Dusty (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Sarah Williams/Son Sarah * Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Chris Kratt * Gmork (The NeverEnding Story) as Jareth * Sly (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as The Antarctic Queen * Carface & Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Llort * Evita (The FoxBusters) as Chet * Atilla (The FoxBusters) as Grid * Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park III) as King Spinosaurus * Steele (Balto) as Jafar * Head Wolf (Alpha and Omega IV) as Rasputin * Terra (Alpha & Omega II: A Howliday Adventure) as Ursala * Buster (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) as Doalon Wong * Balto (Balto Trillgy) as Garret * Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Kayley * Aniu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Pocahontas * Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Martin Kratt * Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Elinowy * Zuba (Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) as Robert Williams * ZIra (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Irene Williams * Young Alex (Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) as 3 Year Old Toby * Nava (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Son Goku * Annabelle (All Dogs go to Heaven Series) as Chi Chi * Tusky Husky (Krypto the Superdog) as Son Gohan * Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Son Goten *Lassie as Videl *Candy (Alpha and Omega) as Valeasse *Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Bulla Briefs *Winston (Alpha and Omega) as Vegeta *Eve (Alpha and Omega) as Bulma *Hutch (Alpha and Omega) as Trunks Briefs *Boris (Balto Trilogy) as Hoogle *Muk and Luk (Balto) as Ludo *Percy (Pocahontas) as Sir Douglas *Meeko (Pocahontas) as Stanley *Kerchak (Tarzan) as King Yemma *Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Taran *Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Adam *Maya (At Jesus's Side) as Daffers *Jericho (At Jesus's Side) as Freddie *Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) as Phillip *Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) as Aurora *Goofy (A Goofy Movie) as King Hubert (Freddie's Father) *Charlie (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Prince Derek *Sasha (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Princess Odette *Thunderbolt (101 Dalmations) as King Arthur *Dixie (The Fox and the Hound II) as Queen Uberta *Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Belle *Ronin Hood as Maurice *Maid Marien (Robin Hood) as Mrs, Jenkins *Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Lord Rothbart *White Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) as Madame Zelda *Cain (Jungle Cubs) as Cal *Yai (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Zach Varmitach *Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) as Sir Ruber *Claw (Alpha and Omega) as Donita *Ferdinard (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Dabio *Wilde Wolf (Maple Town) as Gaston *Mooch (101 Dalmations) as Le'Fou *Honest John (Pinnochio) as The Colonel *Gideon (Pinnochio) as Edgar Balthazar *Dosoto (Oliver and Company) as Herman Cortez *Slash (Alpha and Omega II: A Howliday Adventure) as Turles *King Voracious (The FoxBusters) as Raditz *Voracity (The FoxBusters) as Gravitina *Noah the Elder (The Peeble and the Penguin) as Cooler *General Brutus (Silverwing) as King Cold *Falcon (Stuart Little) as Kuriza *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan *Red (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Super Android 13 *Fat Cat (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Bojack *Kismet (Chip N'Dale Resche Rangers) as Gnorga *Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Cell *Jaws (Jaws 1975) as The Pliosaurus *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Chief of the Natives *Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood) as The Tribesman *Iguanodon (Dinosaur 2000) as The Corythosaurus Herd *Grumpy (Land of the Lost) as T-Rex *Indominous Rex (Jurassic World) as Carcarodontosaurus *Big Alice (Land of the Lost) as The Allosaurus *T-Rex (Jurassic Park III) as Tarbosaurus *Gorgosauruses (Walking with Dinosaurs 3D) as Daspletosaurus *Dill (Land Before Time p4) as The Sarcosuchus *Velociraptors (Dinosaur 2000) as The Velociraptors *Bulldust (Walking with Dinosaurs) as The Triceratops *Triceratops (Jurassic Park: The Lost World) as Gorgops *Therizinosaurus (Chased by Dinosaurs) as The Therizinosaurus *Ankylosaurus (Jurassic World) as The Ankylosaurus Herd *Long Necks (Land Before Time) as The Brachiosaurus *Argentinosaurus (Chased by Dinosaurs) as Argentinosaurus *Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) as The Titanoboa *Foetodon (King Kong 2005) as The Megalania *Pachycephalosaurus (Jurassic Park: The Lost World) as The Pachycephalosaurus *???????????? as The Compygnathus *The Big One (Jurassic Park) as Dilophosaurus Scenes * Gallery Category:Labyrinth Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Animal Style Category:PrinceKodi Animal Style Category:Version 1 Spoofs Category:Kodi and Dusty